


Silence

by TvSeriesAddicted



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TvSeriesAddicted/pseuds/TvSeriesAddicted
Summary: Under day light he can pretend not to think about it, not to remember, not to feel anything, but at night, when he founds himself in company of some temporary woman, the mask fells and his heart crawls back up in his throat and consumes him with regret.





	Silence

She’s slowly breaths in the smoke, tasting each puff of that shapeless drug that slowly becomes definite by following her breathing and acquires an almost abstract shape.

He watches the girl who’s lying next to him, deeply asleep, naked and not facing him. He has already almost forgotten her face and tomorrow it will be just a lost memory in the daze.

Grey eyes, small nose, full and pinky lips.

He takes his face in his hands trying to forget the face that insistently keeps on appearing before his eyes every time that he closes them.  
Under day light he can pretend not to think about it, not to remember, not to feel anything, but at night, when he founds himself in company of some temporary woman, the mask fells and his heart crawls back up in his throat and consumes him with regret.

The sweet weight of her head against his chest.  
“I thought you’d have brought me with you…”

He can’t even bear being brushed against anyone that warms his cold sheets after the consummation of the physical need, because if Mandy’s body seemed to perfectly match his, now his rib cage is being squashed by the weight of the sleepless night’s silence in his sultry room and by the silence that took the place of the words meant for her, which were spontaneously aborted by his pride.

“I love you…”  
While Mandy begged the boy with those words, Lip avoided her gaze and kept on pushing.


End file.
